The Greatest Theft
by PeppyLaPerson
Summary: The scouts are very high profile theifs and there is nothing they can't steal,they don't feel the adrenalin as much so decide to do something that will give them tons back..steal the winner enterprises of every dollar and cent..
1. A sign of change Part 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing so please don't sue me!

INFO

inner scouts- all 21 years old

outer scouts- haruka 24, michiru 23, setsuna 26, hotaru 17

GW guys- trowa 25, millardo 30 (old man!) the rest are 24

GW girls ( i don't really hate them so i'll be nice to em')-noin 26, une 30, dorothy 24, mariemia (if thats how you spell her name) 17, and the rest are 21

A/N: phew im glad that's over that's a lot of writing just for background stuff and I'll probably have to add more too...rrrrrrr

The Messiah of Thefts

Chapter 1 A sign of change Part 1

_I can't believe I set myself up for this...I'm going to die of boredom, I could've put __Jupiter or Mars, heck I could've even put Moon here, but no I had to assign myself __here and I thought this is where the action would be..._thought Venus who had been sitting in the same spot for literally hours. When she had stratagized for this particular theft she had outlined it like there most basic thefts.

Mercury was doing communications and had all maps and layouts of the building at her finger tips. Jupiter designated snatcher this time. She was heading for the spoils they were going to take. Mars was the passover person, which meant once Jupiter acquired there prize she was going to pass it over to Mars about halfway through the facility. It was standered safety precaution encase Jupiter was being chased, better chance they wouldn't lose the loot at least. Moon was waiting with the getaway vehicle and was ready for any emergency situation...if one _ever_ happened.

Their target for this stagnant night was a usual one. They were simply taking information to sell to an associate, who of course was willing to dish out major doe for it.

They had been doing a lot of these kinds of thefts lately and it was starting to get on Venuses nerves. She could tell it effected the rest of the team to. They simply weren't being challenged enough and had become so good that the thrill of it all just wasn't that much of a thrill all.

"_Venus the targets in my site"_. Venus heard through her ear piece instantly bringing her to attention

"_Good Jupiter proceed with the plan". _Replied Venus who was ready for a little action. At least when they stole what they came for they'd still have there reputations if not their fun.

"_Good Jupiter proceed with the plan."_

"_Roger that V ill contact you when the collection is due, Jupiter out."_

_Well at least phase 1 is complete._ Thought Jupiter as she watched the measly guard watch a mini TV and drink who knows what while sitting on his lazy butt.

All this work had better be worth it. It didn't seem like much infiltrating a building and sucking some data from a computer, but it was tedious. It took hours of planning, learning the layout of the building, memorizing guard shifts and movements. It wasn't like some movie when you run into a building with a tommy gun or just run in and kill guards as you go along and run back out without a real plan. Lord forbid what would happen if they did that. Their reputation down the drain and man they had a reputation. They were the freakingbest theives everto the public and great friends and teammates to each other. They were known for never leaving a soul with a permanent scar and they always, **_always _**got away with their thefts. There was no way in hell this time was going to be any different.

Jupiter evaluated her surrounding carefully before making her move. The room was tiny for a room with such important information in it. It consisted of a 4 desks filled to the brink with papers pushed together to form one huge square table. There were also many computer desks around the room with turned off computers on them. There was actually 4 guards one was slouched in a chair, the one she was watching, 2 of them were playing a game with cards and the other was standing by the door. From her position outside the door she could see that they were close enough together that she could take them all down without having them call backup. The team had started preparing for this a couple of weeks ago and had thrown a movable camera the size of a small spider in the building. Mercury had spent many a hours controlling and moving the camera to the exact room and she could now see everything in it clearly. It was time to get the job done.

She quickly got to work picking the lock silently. In a matter of minutes the door was unsecured and she set her mind to rushing them. She opened the door and walked right threw barley giving the guard by the door a chance to look surprised as she put him in a quick chocker hold and sent him to sleep. The guards quickly reacted getting up instantly and reaching for there guns and radios, one shouted "stop or we'll shoot!". _Yeah like I'd actually stop and he doesn't even have his gun out of the holster yet, he's going down first _thought Jupiter. She quickly strode across the room and grabbed the guy by his brown uniform shirt and turned him around so he was facing the 2 guards who had been playing cards. She pushed him into them preventing them from contacting help. She reached at her belt grabbing a small metallic sphere, the latest in thief gadgetry, and twisted it like a rubix cube. It flashed a dull blue color signaling it was activated and she threw it at the oafs that called themselves security. They didn't have time to react as it rolled there way and stopped when it bumped into one of their boots. All they registered was a small boom and a flash of light before they were out cold. Jupiter couldn't help but chuckle with her rough voice, though she did wish she could've roughed em' up a little, but she could do that to someone on her free time.

She made her way to the back of the room where one of the computer desks were located and pushed it aside revealing a slight dent in the floor. She grabbed at it and pulled up. It conveniently pulled up revealing a keyboard and a dull green screen. This is where there target was located right under the stupid floor. She was no computer wizz despite Mercury trying to teach all of them about more technology other than there "toys" and this was a job for Mercury.

"_Jupiter to Mercury I've reached the breeching point, I'll hook up that mini computer thing if your ready_" said Jupiter glad they were almost halfway done.

"_Mercury to Jupiter, yes im ready to commence the breech despite your lack of using the right terms. Hook up the "mini computer" and I'll hack it open for you_" replied Mercury slightly annoyed but used to her friend and partners deliberate ignorance for using the right terms. Then again almost all her inner friends did it unless they thought using the right terms made them sound cool like in the movies.

" _k Merc the the MC's attached go crazy_"

" I do predict this will be an exceptionally easy system to access" the smart thief Mercury mumbled to herself as she focused on her laptop. She was currently positioned far from the facility with Usagi or " Moon" as she was supposed to use code names during a job. The computer she was using was very advanced as she had bought the most advanced computer civilian money could buy and she upgraded it with government programs and systems. The one key thing she overlooked was that she would have to hack while Moon was breathing down her back goody...

" Hey Mercury how long is this going to taaaake! I am so booored just lying low here! I bet Mars told Venus to put me here on purpose! Why is she so mean to meee!" exclaimed the very very bored Moon thief prolonging certain words to get her point across.

" shhhhh Moon nobody was trying to be mean to you, you know that, it's necessary to change everyones position once and a while and besides your position right now is very important. Now please keep quiet so i can work, if you alarm someone to our whereabouts then it will just make the process more difficult and we'll have to stay here even longer" whispered Mercury trying to get Moon to calm down.

" okay Merc, but i still don't think being a back up person is really important we never get caught anyway." said a pouting Moon before huffing and slouching in her seat.

"now to get back to business" Mercury mumbled to herself focusing on the computer screen yet again.

Her eyes sweeped over the data that was coming from the probe on the keyboard inside the facility. She would be able to decode the password by long distance thanks to satellites. Various numbers and computer mumbo jumbo ran up and down the screen as her fingers worked magic on the keyboard. It was a very tedious process and not worth getting into high tech detail, but it did take long at least to Moon. Ten minutes later Mercury's genius showed as a box in the middle of the screen revealed numbers and letters that would let Jupiter continue her part in the theft.

" _Jupiter I have got the code if your ready_."

" _About time Mercury i could've made a gourmet meal for a whole third world country before you were done_"

" _maybe your just extremely impatient_."

" _don't i know it, im ready for it_"

" _alright the code is 15x483673cv912xenon-369_"

" _geez that's a weird code, but i guess i wouldn't have been able to guess it, thanks Merc_"

" _no problem commence with the next step Mercury out_"

" _alright bout' time i get some more action_" thought Jupiter as she looked where the screen and keyboard had once been. Once she had put in the code the whole think had moved down and then to the side revealing a rather large box with an equally large but old fashioned pad lock on it. Such old locks were no problem for her and she reached down to grasp the large lock. She pulled out standered pick locking tools and scoffed before starting to pick at the lock. _Even the most amateur lock picker could do this without breaking a sweat, pathetic really wimps. _Within minutes she heard the satisfying click of success. She felt a rush of adrenaline as she opened the pansy of a safe to retrieve the apple of the teams eye for this theft. It opened to reveal a smaller black box with a small lock on it. She didn't even need to open it to know what was in it. Information valuable information. The kind the cream of the crop criminals would use against the government "authorities" It didn't seem like much to some people, but the highest end of criminals dished out major major doe for this kind of stuff. They could definetly afford to go to Disney land with all the money they would get for this not that they would actually or anything.

Jupiter grabbed the valuable box and stood up preparing for the next phase in the plan. Getting out without losing the treasure.

" _Jupiter to Venus I've got our prize and I'm ready to take it to Mars for the next phase_"

" _Good job Jupiter this is taking longer than i thought I'm glad this is almost over._"

" _likewise can i go_ now?"

" _yes Jupiter go on, once you've given Mars the prize she'll contact me and I'll have Mercury contact you with the safest way out. Good luck Venus out."_

" _yeah yeah Jupiter out" _

Jupiter smirked as she looked at the door she came in through. She hoped Mars had as much fun finishing the job as she had starting it. She was careful not to accidentally step on the guards as she sleuthed out of the room, her thoughts swimming with scenarios of butt kicking that could happen as she headed to Mars' location. The night was still young.

A/N yeah well i know im kinda vague about how the stories going to work so if you have any questions i'll answer them in the next chapter where i plan to tell how they led up to the theft and soon I will have them together in a group instead of spread out..so yay for me!

NO FLAMES IT'S UNCALLED FOR .._meanies_..


	2. A sign of change Part 2

Disclaimer- geez these things are a hassle..cursed high and mighty people who think i could actually steal their imagination and come up with anime like sailor moon and gundam wing which i don't own and would never take credit of and if i did make up an anime it would probably have some sort of vegtable or beverage in the name...i don't think pop pop papaya would be popular though..darn isn't papaya a fruit?..never mind it hurts my brain to much to try to figure it out...cursed papaya...

( look in o' ye chapter 1 for info homie reader dogs ) i swear i'll never write that again...white people sound funny when they do that...im not racist or anything but...gosh on with the story!

wait just a sec i need to do a couple dear reviewers...

Dear Tenshi no Yupiteru...

i can't believe all the cookies are gone! ( cries..)...Im sure glad you aren't a flamer it's hard to concentrate and write at the same time if im sweating bullets cause of the heat..._what a lame joke im such a loser_...im glad i lured you in and all cause i like to fish to..._must stop lame jokes_...id probably keep the fish as pets though.._stop it stop it_...Unfortunetly for me now i could never not finish the story not the i would not finish the story because you gave me the darn puppy dog eyes..i just can't resist those darn puppy dog eyes..and you had to put those stars around it rrrr you've created a monster now i have to be less lazy and bend my will to the almighty puppy dog eyes..cursed puppies and their almighty cuteness. Im glad you think i didn't make em to out of character it's harder than i thought so if that's one of your faults send me a cookie and we can get together for a movie night and eat cookie dough..mmm cookie dough so many flavors so little stomach room...

sincerely, the writer of this particular story

PeppyLaPerson

P.S get a bigger cookie jar...and please help me figure out what P.S stands for.

One more for now...

Dear MiLeggie...

I like that you like and are interested in the story. Technically your the first reviewer i had and i should've put you first but i couldn't ignore the darn puppy eyes so i hope you don't mind. To make up for it i'll make sure ole' Jupiter gets her word in when it's due, that's what i like about her not afraid to put her word in,crude in a good way. _Some chick called me crude once rrrrr...not the point focus._ It's funny you mentioned couples because im kinda stuck there it's complicated. See i wasn't thinking of couples that much when i came up with the idea but im a sap for romance and i know i'll be blushin like a banshee if I write any..if banshees blush at all, at least it rhymes kinda.I know i am eventually going to write some but the couples possibilities are endless especially since im putting pretty much all of the major gw people in it, except trieze crud now i might.anyways..I noticed how the big people in charge here are kinda rrr about the whole vote thing and i don't really want to go on that scale but i'll glady take suggestions from you and any other reviewers...because i can.anyways...thank you for your review and i hope you do it again and again and again until i finish this story and by the way if you find some kind of fault or whatnot constructive critisism is much appreciated. Don't leave me hangin!

sincerely , someone who cares

PeppyLaPerson

I think that's enough for now..picking up where we left off

The Messiah of Thefts

Chapter 1 A sign of change Part 2

_beep..beep..beep...beep...beep...beep..beep..beep.beeCRRRRACK!_

If you were to say the red clad thief known as Mars in this situation was impatient, bored, and losing her temper at a faster than molasses rate you should be on a game show because your very right.

While Jupiter was off to get nab the information Mars had to wait for a long time in a very uncomfortable position, both in the building and room she was waiting in. She didn't like being cooped up for so long especially when she had to get at the action second. It sucked being the passover person in her opinion because you had to wait so damn long to get any action. She wasn't such a vain person that she would try to rob the group of fairness by not taking turns and listening to their leader Venus, but waiting in one place for so long while trying not to get noticed by the baka guards and start a riot of alarms and "authorities" had to be annoying to anyone.

" baka watch, why would the guards wear such annoying accessories, get a purse or something" whispered an annoyed Mars to a knocked a guard she currently sitting on. His watch was a beeper and after two hours of being stationed inside a lounge room with it there was no doubt it was going to die.

True she was aggravated but she didn't dare contact any member of the group. Her position was dangerous. Some stray guard could decide to come in for an unplanned cup of jo, maybe a krueller? Then she would have to change her position, again, which she had done about 21 times in the last 4 hours because there was so much guard activity and she had to be extra careful to stay out of sight until Jupiter met her with the goods. Where the hell was Jupiter anyways?

" _Man o' Man is Mars gonna be aggravated by the time i get to her, it's been forever_" thought the still sleuthing Jupiter currently making her way slowly and silently down the hallways trying to avoid guards. Cameras weren't really an issue with Mercury around and she'd jump at a chance to show some guard who thought they could best her in a fight who was boss. Not that she liked to start a fight, but if someone did she'd make sure they didn't have a doubt who was going to end it, no joke about that.

Jupiter had last heard that Mars was waiting in a lounge room on the 2nd floor. The building was only 6 floors and Jupiter was on the 4th at the moment. You'd think the people that put the information in the building would put it at the very top, but evidently they weren't as stupid as the guys in the movies and put the secret space on the 4th floor.

She stopped moving along the deserted hallways shadow a moment to consider the best way to get down 2 floors without getting caught. The elevator was out of the question, but she did find the idea of taking it down to floors and waltzing out of it very amusing. The stairs seemed like a logic idea. She knew they didn't post guards on the stairways, but they did on the doors outside of them. _Darn_. She knew she could handle a couple of guards but the door of the staircase would most likely be near an intersection both on the 4th and 2nd floor which would mean a mundo amount of guards both stationed there and crossing at their shifts. That left the vents. Sure it was cliched, dark, dirty, small, and an all around pain in the butt to get through, but it was affective and she had a good idea that she wouldn't run into any guards while crawling through them.

Now all that was needed was a vent to crawl through. Jupiter made her way down the hall but couldn't find an opening. She then turned around and checked the other end of the hallways, no luck. Frustrated she decided it would be safer to ask Mercury than to waste time checking every hallway.

" _Jupiter to Mercury i have a problem_" Jupiter whispered in her communicator not having a doubt her partner was paying attention.

" _This is Mercury what is it?_" came the reply that sounded slightly more high pitched than normal like she was sounding nervous.

Jupiter than realized that Mercury probably thought she was close to getting caught or something oops. "_ not a big problem or anything i just need you to find a vent in my area that will take me to the 2nd floor_ "

" _oh hold on it will only take a second for me to access the ventilation system map_"

Jupiter almost couldn't help herself from humming some random tune while she was waiting, almost. True to her word Mercury was ready with a solution in a matter of minutes.

" _I found an opening in a deserted room just a few hallways down, but there's one guard inside the room, I'll find another_ "

" _no no don't bother i can take one guard, no sweat just tell me the way_"

" _are you sure it-_"

" _I'm positive lead the way queen of computers_"

" _hm ok then_"

" _go left down the hallway your in until you reach an intersection, go right then once you reach another intersection go straight and its the 6 door to the right_ "

" _left, right, straight, 6 to the right, i can remember that thanks Merc_ "

" _your welcome Jupiter, Mercury out_ "

Jupiter started making her way left and reached the intersection without a hitch. Evidently guards didn't think to guard here because it was the opposite side to where the information was stored, if they even knew anything about it at all. She turned right and had the same result. She looked both left and right before crossing the intersection to go straight, then started counting doors. 1...2...3...4...5...6, bingo.

She wouldn't need to contact Mercury anymore for the night once she got in the vent because she knew all she had to do was slide down two times and she would be able to tell where the 2nd floor was and she already was told where the lounge room was. All that was blocking here from her goal was a unlocked door and a measly guard.

She smirked even though her share of work was almost done. The poor guard wouldn't know what hit him, literally since she was masked, and with that thought she flung opened the door, took a step in, shut the door quietly and then locked. It was a very fluid sequence and when she turned around the guard was just looking at her somewhat stunned, didn't even react yet. The smirk hadn't left her face as she went about removing the last obstacle for the night." " _I love my job" _thought Jupiter

Mars was still sitting on the guard, who she knocked out whenever he seemed to become conscious, when a noise that sounded like metal rattling caused her to become alert.

She glanced around the room and saw nothing out of the ordinary and she could tell it wasn't coming from outside. She moved to the back of the room and checked behind the couch, under the table, and even behind the small tv in the room. Finding nothing she backed into the wall at the farthest side from the door and crossed her arms clearly annoyed. Unknowingly she had fallen into a trap once again not noticing the vent right above her.

" _BOO!_" came from a low rough sounding voice.

" _Ahhhh_ " was the small shrieking reply that came from Mars as she clearly jumped up a few inches before backing away and turning around to glare at the obvious offender.

" JUPITER, I told you to stop doing that it doesn't scare me! " Mars said quietly but in a very annoyed tone to the barley visible face behind the vent that was chuckling like mad.

" hehe..yes you were i saw you hehehe..jump..you...hehe..fall for it everytime..just admit it hehehehe..._"_

" hmmpph whatever, if you end up getting us caught because you keep joking around I'm not going to let you forget!"

" ok ok, just open the vent so i can give you the goods "

" If you didn't have it I'd have no remorse leaving you trapped in there..." grumbled Mars as she used tools attached to her belt to unscrew the vent.

" Alright here you are, it was hell moving this thing through this tiny passage, man i can hardly squeeze through this thing let alone dragging this darn box ahead of me, what a hassle!. Said Jupiter as she pushed the box forward so Mars could grab it.

" You can go ahead and go keep Moon and Mercury company at the getaway point, I'll contact Venus " Mars replied absentmindedly as she inspected the small black box.

" ok red, see ya soon" Jupiter said quietly giving her friend the best small wave she could in the small space and then started to scoot back she already contacted Mercury for directions out.

" _Mars to Venus I've got the box_"

" _Good I've got a cramp that could stop a Gundam_ "

" _yeah, if they even existed anymore_ "

" _well it was only a few years ago, it's not like it's been forever. Who knows maybe the government lied and they still exist_."

" _I may not trust the government, but i think their smart enough to make the right decision to destroy them..then again after what happened years and years ago with bush who knows how good their judgment is._" ( sorry couldn't help myself, the presidents ok.)

" _yeah that's a good point there should be less fighting and more loving_ " Venus could practically see Mars rolling her eyes at the other end of the communicator.

" I_'m tired can i proceed to the getaway point_ " said Mars holding back a yawn.

" _Yeah we're all ready to head home for the night, I'll stay withing the building perimeters in case you need help_ "

" _highly unlikely but do what you want your the leader, I'm heading out, Mars out_ " Mars said quickly as she turned off the communicator without waiting for a reply.

Most of the time a thief or thieves would leave quietly once they stole what was wanted and not want to leave a trace. Not exactly the scouts idea typical theft, they did things differently. Instead of leaving quietly they wanted to be known so they always made sure they did something or left something that made sure their _fans_ the civilians as well as the "authorities" knew it was them and not some weirdo that lived in his parents basements doing who knows what. A little attention wouldn't kill them anyways.

"_Venus has a pretty weird view on how to get noticed _" thought Mars as she ran down the emergency exit stairs as fast as she could.

After her conversation with Venus ended she had silently left the lounge room not having any worry about the guard. Venus had made it clear before they even started the theft that they didn't have time to leave really do anything big, since they only had a small time before Mercury's disable of the security system wore off. Hours weren't very long in steal time, so she came up with an unusual idea. Instead of going out quietly Mars was supposed to use the emergency staircase, which conveniently let right outside, and also happened to activate ear popping, extremely loud alarm that was designed to warn of fire.

That was how the she ended up running as fast as she could without falling down the stairs with the annoyingly loud noise blasting in her ears and causing chaos among the surprised guards. Of course she was being chased by a crazy amount of guards and had nearly been blinded and rolled down the stairs when the emergency lights had flicked on.

Well at least there wasn't a doubt that they didn't notice her and they had instantly recognized her and would be able to figure out just who had stolen from them.

" _this better make Venus **very** happy_" Mars thought as she huffed down the stairs nearly to the exit.

She completely ignored the guards as she stormed out the door, down a small staircase, and shot at full speed trying to push the sound of gunshots out of her mind. Getting shot was always painful, something she learned the hard way.

Withing minutes she was at least 3 blocks away from the building, rarely running past civilians, heading for the get away copter, yes copter. The Earth sphere may have banned weapons, but that didn't mean it wasn't possible to buy such hardware on the ever vigilant black market. It was parked on the top of a old deserted truck station, don't ask how they were able to park it up there without preventers noticing that's a whole other story.

Mars shot up a fire escape in order to reach the roof of the building and was greeted with the predictable.

" About time Mars your getting sloooow " said a innocent taunting voice form inside the helicopter.

" I can move faster than you any day meatball head " Mars bit back fiercely as she glared playfully at her partner as she watched her puff up her cheeks.

" don't start this now we still have to wait for Venus" interrupted Mercury trying to stop the storm that was coming.

" Well maybe if she didn't antagonize me I wouldn't have to defend myself " said Mars unwilling to let the insult go so easily.

" I didn't antagonize you i was just stating a fact!" Moon burst out unwilling to let her defense go unheard.

" see you did it again! You called me slow and I'm not slow take it back!" Mars said almost at a yell.

" alright you two cut it out! If you start a fight we'll be discovered before takeoff and then we'll be in big trouble so save it for later. If we get caught I'm not going to let the both of you forget." Jupiter smirked knowing that that ended the argument even if she had purposely mocked Mars from earlier.

Mercury sighed from the cockpit as she looked back to see her two conflicted friends glaring at each other. She caught something out of the corner of her other eye and became relieved when she saw Venus coming up from the fire escape.

" here comes Venus girls buckle up we'll be taking off soon" said Mercury in a very authoritative tone leaving no room for argument.

" Alright girls scooch together it's going to be a tight fit." said the cheery voice of the team leader as she nearly hopped into the helicopter.

The Helicopter wasn't very big so they had to arrange themselves in it carefully to make sure they all fit. Mercury was driving of course, Jupiter was riding shotgun next to her because she was the biggest. That left Venus, Moon, and Mars squashed together in the back, take pity on whoever is in the middle. After a quick minute of rock paper scissors to decide who has to sit in the middle, Venus unfortunately lost as was fated to sit between Moon and Mars the whole time.

" alright girls we did a successful robbery again lets go and deliver the loot!" said Venus happily despite the long night.

" roger Venus preparing for takeoff " replied an amused Mercury.

" about time " Mars said impatiently

" can we stop for a snack?" put in Moon

" only if you want to get thrown in the slammer!" Jupiter decidedly said

" Ready for liftoff" announced Mercury so the girls would brace themselves

" good lets go!" signaled Venus excitedly

By the time they were in the air they could see the chaos which was the facility they had robbed. The alarm was still going off and could be heard from the air. The sound was mixed with sirens of police and of Preventors along with the conversations of civilians who already guessed who was to blame pointing to the now obvious helicopter. The helicopter could not be assaulted with gunfire, the Preventors weren't about to have a helicopter spin out of control and squish innocent civilians and the preventors didn't have the technology on them to get in the air and chase it. The copter was soon replaced by news helicopters and dawn was approaching fast. The one thing Venus knew was that they no doubt would be surprised to barge into the perimeter and find a trail of knocked out guards with the names of planets written on their faces in orange permanent marker.

There was no doubt who was there.

A/N geez i gotta lay off the paragraphs, i was planning on doing more of an explanation of the theft and all but it turned out to be so incredibly long i need a break. The sheer amount of boringness is killing me i know it's going slow but i had to get that over with in order to show how they usually work and i promise I'll get to them actually planning the theft and it won't be anything like this i promise lets just say they will be going undercover...anywaaaaaaays. Questions, constructive criticism, comments ? Go crazy tell me i can take it punks!..just

NO FLAMES ITS UNCALLED FOR!..._meanies_..


	3. What's in a theft?

Disclaimer- it just occurred to me that i don't really have to do one of these darn things every single chapter. But you know what i am because there is no way im taking a chance of getting sued because i have like 10 dollars and that's it and there is no way in heck that im going to get rid of everything i own including my cat to pay it off or go to jail or have to pick up trash or clean crap and who knows what for community service. I think we should all take a moment of silence for those brave people who volunteer time for old people and clean their umm . The point is that it's very important that we take take of old people because there kind fragile souls and by having a couple of grandmas that are still alive i have no doubt that they can still whoop our butt back in place if we don't do that whole respect our elders things so shape up sonny or lass and be good because as my grandma says to me she will skin you alive or break off your arm and beat you with the bloody end of it. I still love my grandma though and i don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing i don't take credit for and never will ...please don't sue me I'm to young for the pressure!

Now for some dear reviewers...

Dear Marsgoddess1...

I'm glad you liked the first chapter. I'm glad you didn't say nice. We all know what nice means, it's just a short version of saying..it's nice it's better than ok but not really good and i don't really want to hurt your feeling by saying something that would make you think it's as mediocre and bland as it actually is, but it sure is nice. Still i'm glad you reviewed and i'm well aware that what I just wrote about the word nice has absolutely nothing to do with your review which was cool, groovy, in, funky ( in a good way) all that...you catch my drift i hope.I liked the Rei/Millardo idea,but there isn't going to be much romance in the story,we'll see what happens, oh yes things will be happening, good things,happy things, flowers,buttercups,seagulls, man i love seagulls their so adorable. Anyways sorry if i freaked you out i appreciate the review so much that i'd hug you if you were an actual person i knew and not some floating name like something from twilight zone. Please review again.. and again... and again if you really wanted to, not that i'm pressuring you to review or anything ..hint hint...

sincerely,

A Rei liker as well

(but not in that kind of way)

PeppyLaPerson

Dear Chris...

Well well well look who used the word nice. I don't know what your up to but i'll figure it out. Trying to confuse me huh using nice right before job and than calling it interesting while squeezing an update soon right at the end.. Genius very tactical, but i'm one step ahead of you buddy. Your darn right i'm doing to update, maybe not in one day or two, but i'm sure as heck going to do it.

P.S Ignore everything i just wrote because i love reviews, including yours, and i say interesting when i write reviews to so I'm taking that as a good sign, even the nice, the nice is good but we could of put a few more exclamation marks in there tut tut tut. Naw im just pulling your head thank you thank you thank you thank you for the review and i foresee you not getting pooped on by seagulls for you good deed.

( happened to my mom it was hilarious)

Dear MiLeggie...

where to start, where to start, i know! I'm glad i made you laugh with that disclaimer, i like it when people laugh. I can't help but find it odd when people laugh at stuff when i'm being totally serious like with that pop pop papaya idea, you can't tell me it's not catchy, but i still can't figure out if a papaya is a fruit or vegtable. It looks like a fruit, but i had one one time and it tasted like gum chewed by a dinosaur with gum disease that i scraped from the inside of a shoe who was owned by a guy with athletes foot and had a bunion the equivalent of the times the news has gotten the weather wrong, pretty big. So if it tastes that bad I say it must be a vegetable because i like few vegetables. Actually now that i think of it i like more fruits than vegetables so maybe it's the other way around, cursed papaya trying to confuse me. um i love you to i guess. I need to get around to reading your stories so i can review them. I think i may have read one without remembering since my memory isn't exactly mucho buena. I hope you won't enjoy my story any less when i get more people in the mix and makoto has to share the spotlight and i don't know about that good luck either. I lost my lucky rabbit foot years ago and when i used my special lucky pen the day of a test it broke while the teacher was still handing out the test and i didn't even get it yet so i don't think my luck mileage is very high. Thanks for pointing out the mistakes, i need to get around to hunting them down, rounding them up, and fixing their britches. Cursed typos, you know what its a conspiracy! Really it's all a plot by those cursed big high and mighty people that sit in their big poofy comfy computer chairs while we or I have to sit in this crud of a computer chair that kills my back and will probably cause me to develop a hump or something! ( i don't have anything against people that appear to have " humps or something" i know this one old lady that kinda slouches like that, but she bakes the most rockin' bread on any block so don't dis her)

I love your reviews MiLeggie and i hope i get more!

Dear SilverCaladan...

You certainly gave me a run for my money. I'm glad you don't think i'm a total ditz, but i admit i definetly act like one sometimes when my quest to make people laugh and be happy goes to the just plain weird point. I heard what you said loud and clear but this chapter isn't really different to me from the other two i just put out so don't go on expecting a phenomenon like the big bang even after your review. If you do review i don't mind that you be straight forward and all, but would you please not put insults in like you did before. I think i know myself well enough that i can get what your saying without those insults. Even though i agreed with you on lots of points and i'm not upset with your intentions, you can be kind of intimidating if you say everything like that and i'd rather you helped me by telling me nicer from now on because the insults only hurt my feelings. I would have given you the same amount of respect of a response even if you hadn't used your unique way of getting attention. You may be cynical and jaded but I still wouldn't mind going over exactly what you think i could improve as long as you be sensitive to the fact that this is my first story and i'm not trying to do a bad job, but the way i write it i consider fun and i don't want to really write if i need to warp all of my ideas and writing because of a few flaws in it. I'm happy just doing my best and not trying to make it perfect. Someone way in over their head made up the word perfect. Some clearer suggestions from you won't hurt though so i hope you'll support my non-perfect self with this never perfect story. I can't help but like you though your like some wind up toy that says after you wind it up " you can do better than that fool!" There is such a variety of people these days. By the way i sent you an email. I hope you never get really mad at me...

sincerely, PeppyLaPerson

Thanks to all other reviewers i didn't do a dear reviewer to. Your all just as important as any other reviewer!

you know these dear reviewers are longer than some stories i've read, oh well, i love to give the people who acknowledge that i even exist a reply so they know that i know they exist... Onward to the story!

The Greatest Theft

Chapter 2 What's in a theft?

_Preventers Main Headquarters of both EarthSphere and Colonies located somewhere in Peacecraft D.C , United States of America 10:00AM Eastern Time_

A woman known as Chief Une among the people who worked under her and Lady Une among the people who she was on friendly terms with frowned as she watched the news on her small television in her large office. She didn't like the situation one bit.

"_Good morning I'm Roana Messinger reporting the 10:00 morning news live from BloodHound Transportation Service where a robbery was committed last night_."

"_Today at approximately 3:17 AM the fire alarm triggered by the emergency fire exit of the building was set off. Neither the police or preventers on the scene are releasing much information at this time and we have yet to get any comments from them. The public in the area are already stressing their suspicion that the theft was committed by the same group of people who are responsible for a large number of thefts this year and unsolved cases from years back."_

" _It seems the publics opinion of the security the police and preventers provide is wavering d-"_

Miss Une quickly shut off the television, the news womans words only made her more furious. These criminals were getting more and more out of control and it was her job to provide control and stability to the public. She had first addressed the threat a few years ago when the war ended and more people were adjusting to the thought of peace. Pacifists of course took it well, but anti-peace groups were always making noise and the crime rate was growing. As soon as she had took her position as the head of the preventers she made sure her goals were concrete and then set to work controlling the anti-peace groups antics while lowering and stabilizing the crime rate.

The focus was becoming more on the people than the war and the crackdown had worked as she had planned for the most part. As more and more criminals were being caught and shut cases were being reopened there was evidence that some of the crimes could be linked together, but the culprit or culprits could not be identified immediately.

There was so much to be done and reforms to be made that many cases were overlooked.

As time passed she noticed that some crimes were becoming bolder, but that they couldn't be linked to any known syndicates or anti-organizations. Through investigation and the publics accounts she became aware that most suspected or claimed they knew that it was a group of people, supposedly female, that were performing more thefts and had been throughout the war. She didn't push the possibility aside so easily. It was entirely possible since the aftershock of the war, when more important political matters were being addressed, that a group of criminals could use the distraction to their advantage and not receive a full amount of investigation.

She had strengthened the the man power of the investigation early, not being a woman lacking control, to help ease her mind of the continuous stress. Her reverie was ended by a knock on the door.

Her tone voiced her state of irritation as she said "Come in". A man named Kevin Perry walked leisurely into the room and calmly greeted his superior with casual "good morning". She had promoted him from a field agent to a field agent supervisor and with good reason. He had good sense of leadership and was far to professional to event think of acting in a different manner, unlike some other agents. (coughChangcough)

"Your report on the BloodHound Transportation Service" Said Une in her authorative tone.

"I have good news Chief"

_Unknown location in Tokyo, Japan 1:00AM ( Japanese time?)_

Usagi struggled to keep herself awake while her friends were talking. She was so tired she gave up on talking and only mumbled every once in a while. It wasn't her fault if she fell asleep they were the ones who expected her to stay awake after such a long night, and on an empty stomach...

"_Must concentrate until bed, oh comfy bed" _she reminded herself before she managed to tune into the conversation again. They were reminiscing about stealing from the BloodHound Transportation Service._ "even the name of the building is long, makes me tired just thinking about it"._

" Hey Minako do you think they'll find any remains of that helicopter?" She said a little groggily joining in the conversation again. All the girls, except Rei who was driving, turned to her giving her a look she knew all to well

"Um Usagi we just went over that like 3 minutes ago" Minako answered grinning at her tired friend.

"Like it's a surprise meatball head took another vacation to la la land" Rei grumbled from the front. Ami intervened early knowing everyone was a little tired and grumpy.

"concentrate on the road Rei no need to risk an accident this early"

" I can get chased by a load of security guards and come out fine, but i can't drive a freaking mini van without crashing! How does that make since ami?"

"It's not your driving skills i doubt it's just that were all tired and the risk of a car crash is increased with a tired or disoriented driver at the wheel"

"Disoriented? You make it sound like I'm not well enough to drive a vehicle!"

"Well Rei" Makoto joined in " when you and Usagi get at it I'd say disoriented would be pretty close to the condition you become"she added before laughing. Rei glared at makoto through the rear view mirror and huffed before putting in another word. "Look whose talking your no perfect angel either Makoto". Makoto fixed her eyes to the back of Rei's seat briefly and replied " Yeah well i never said i was, none of us are and we never will be"

Usagi enjoyed watching Rei's steam aimed at someone else for once but there was tension growing in between them again and she wanted to get rid of it. She straightened herself up in her seat and put on a smile. "We may not be good people, but at least we stick together and we give the police and preventers a good runaround, at least unless we get caught." Minako feigned a gasp at Usagis words. " "unless we caught" say it isn't so, ha they catch us i doubt they'll be able to stop us until were old and we brake our hips trying to get away or something!"

"Don't get to cocky Minako, none of us should, there will always be the chance we'll end up in prison that's nothing to joke about." Ami said frowning from Minako's attitude.

"Yeah Minako it's not fun and games there at all i've been there remember and trust me life is a slammer there" added a solemn sounding Makoto. Minako got rid of the rotten mood she could see clouding the group "ok ok! We all know the risks and there high, but we can't turn back now and live like normal people so we might as well enjoy the freedom we have now and poking at the authorities is as fun as anything"

They all nodded and returned to their first topic

"Since the information should have been sent by now" came Ami's voice laced with fatigue "we can relax a little while we lie low and hopefully setsuna will be able to find us someplace to stay that has less people...who are the type to attract attention"

Usagi grimaced slightly when she pictured some of their current neighbors. They were staying in a neighborhood that seemed to slumish to her. They managed to get decent looking and smelling rooms in their current apartment but all around them were the leftovers of society. Homeless people, thugs, prostitutes, murderers some of the things she hated about her lifestyle the most and all of which seemed to attract and repel the police at the same time. Even though she considered herself a leftover of society as well, no better or worse than any other, she felt lucky to have found accomplices. Maybe the crudest form of a friend, but it was better than being dead or worse.

She decided that the conversation wasn't interesting enough to her that she would want to try to stay awake so she let herself doze off not even caring if Rei thought her lazy.

AN:Well no gundam guys yet i can't just pop them in without a good reason. Don't worry about the OC though he's chopped liver. I think though that i should mention to all you hardcore romance fans (you know who you are, if there are any) that there isn't going to much romance but i get that if the guys were real in any story or real life that it would be difficult not to resist jumping them if you didn't know that you would die a painful death for doing it. Really old ladies might try it if they thought it would be a good last thing to do before they died. The idea of thinking they would ever be real kind of weirds me out, but whatever floats your boat. I need to ask if anyone would be willing to spend some of their valuable lifetime in being my BETA. I don't really know what a BETA is, but i've seen the word lots of times along with other computer mumbo jumbo and thanks to the reviewer for the idea because i don't like those elusive typos either. I swear even the spell check is against me sometimes I would've finished this chapter sooner but my birthday kinda distracted me and i had the writers blues and i procrastinate a lot. So if anyone would be willing to help me and BETA (and tell what the freak it is) just tell me and i'll email you or something, and formating so that it looks and sounds right when you read it is harder than i thought, but i'm trying. Whoop whoop happy late birthday to me and everyone else whose b-day is july 16 whoop whoop!

_OK IF YOU HAVE THE IDEA OF FLAMING ME FOR NO REASON YOU BETTER THINK TWICE BECAUSE WHEN I WALK INTO A BOOKSTORE AND I DON'T GET A BOOK BECAUSE I DON'T THINK IT'S INTERESTING I DON'T GO TO PEOPLE WHO LIKE IT AND SAY IT'S BAD JUST BECAUSE IT'S NOT MY OWN STYLE THAT I LIKE, BUT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS OKAY JUST BE NICE ABOUT IT. _


End file.
